


Captaincy

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin is sure this is the best idea he has had since Mikoshiba left him the captaincy." Rin takes advantage of some of the perks of being captain of the swim club, and Haru suggests some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captaincy

Rin is sure this is the best idea he has had since Mikoshiba left him the captaincy. There are other, important facets as well, responsibilities and benefits and considerations, and he is taking all those very seriously, of course. But he can also linger an hour after practice, wave the rest of the team home while he sits at the edge of the pool and watches Haru swim, and by the time the other boy surfaces back into awareness of his surroundings the sun is starting to go down.

“Were you waiting?” Haru asks as he pushes himself up out of the pool. Water pours off his skin, trickling down over his back so Rin can see the muscles flexing under his skin as he moves. Haru may not be as deliberately well-trained as Makoto, or Sousuke, or Rin himself, but times like this Rin can’t say that he’s any less suited for what he does. He makes the motion look effortless, like swinging himself up out of the pool is as easy as breathing, and the fluidity of the motion is as breathtaking as the expanse of his skin so it takes Rin a minute to take in the question.

“Yeah,” he says, because it’s true. He gets to his feet to follow in Haru’s wake to the locker room, watches the liquid evaporate off the other boy’s damp shoulders as they go, the careless flick of Haru’s hair as he shakes it back out of his eyes. “It’s fine, though. You can’t swim this late back at Iwatobi, can you?”

“Not with you,” Haru agrees, so casually Rin almost misses the comment on his company. When it sinks in he looks sharply at the other boy, but Haru’s not looking at him, just gazing ahead like he’s said nothing out of the ordinary.

“Well then, it’s fine,” Rin says, struggling for a semblance of his usual tone as he tosses his hair back. “I didn’t have anything to do tonight anyway.”

“Do you have something to do now?” Haru asks. His tone is perfectly innocent in and of itself, but he’s actively  _avoiding_  Rin’s eyes, now, the redhead’s been watching him sideways for nearly a minute and Haru hasn’t so much as glanced at him.

Rin shrugs, like it doesn’t matter. “Not really. Just lock up the pool when we leave. Since it’s just us here.” That’s as carefully innocent as Haru’s, but Rin is still watching so he catches when Haru’s eyes dart sideways at him.

“No one else?” Haru asks without looking away as they step into the main locker room.

“Nope,” Rin says, and then Haru’s fingers close on his wrist and Rin’s turning in, grabbing at Haru’s damp shoulder and shoving until the other boy’s back hits the row of lockers. Haru’s smiling, just barely, tension tight at the corner of his mouth when Rin comes in to press his mouth against the other boy’s lips so he can taste the lingering chlorine of the pool. Haru’s mouth opens instantly, his free hand comes up to grab at the back of Rin’s neck as he arches up off the lockers to angle his hips against the other boy’s, and Rin laughs low and delighted and nips at Haru’s lower lip.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for hours,” he sighs into Haru’s mouth. The fingers at his neck pull hard, drag him in closer so he doesn’t miss Haru’s murmured, “Why  _didn’t_  you?” even though it’s nearly too soft to hear.

“I thought you’d stop me,” Rin says honestly, though he’s revising his estimation of that by the second even before Haru’s mouth lands on his shoulder, Haru’s tongue slicks over his skin, and Haru says, “I was thinking about sucking you off during the entire practice.”

All of Rin’s skin flashes instantly hot, like the damp still on his skin is evaporating in a moment, and then Haru  _laughs_ , low and purring and sincere like Rin almost never hears him, and whatever rationality was left in the other boy’s head goes as all the blood in his body tries to rush to his cock at once.

“Oh,” he manages. “I’d hate to deprive you.” This time Haru’s laugh trembles through his shoulders, Rin can feel the amusement under his hands. When Rin pushes down at Haru’s shoulder, the other boy folds down to his knees without being asked, drops down to the locker room floor with the same thoughtless grace Rin usually only ever sees in the water. There’s something breathtaking about such a clear visual of one of Rin’s favorite fantasies, Haru’s cool blue eyes skimming over his bare skin while the other boy’s fingers drag at the edge of the redhead’s swimsuit. It’s almost  _too_  perfect, so similar to his mental image that for a minute Rin is trapped in a haze of disbelief, like he’s slipped out of reality and into a dream while he wasn’t paying attention. But then Haru leans in, sighs against Rin’s hip as he tugs the other’s swimsuit down, and his breath is  _much_  warmer than Rin ever imagined it, makes the redhead gasp and reach out to grab at the other’s hair without thinking.

He doesn’t know what he’s intending, at first. He’s half-thinking to pull Haru back until he can get his breathing under control, can fight back the urge to groan before the other boy’s even properly touched him. But Haru leans back like he’s anticipating the pull, looks up at Rin like he’s waiting for instruction, gazing up without turning his chin up so Rin can see how his eyelashes cast his eyes into shadow. He doesn’t lick his lips, doesn’t flutter his eyelashes, doesn’t do anything but  _watch_  Rin expectantly, but that’s all the redhead needs.

“Jesus, Haru,” he blurts, his voice dragging high in the back of his throat. “Don’t  _look_  at me like that.”

Haru blinks but doesn’t look away, just holds Rin’s gaze with such a total lack of reaction that it starts to look like a dare. After a moment he lets the redhead’s swimsuit go, slides his hands slowly up to settle at Rin’s bare hips without looking away from the other boy’s gaze. Rin hasn’t blinked, and he doesn’t now, so he sees the lack of expression in Haru’s eyes when the other boy slowly, deliberately opens his mouth, tips his chin down like he’s offering himself for Rin.

“Fuck,” Rin says. His voice is sharp and almost panicked. “Really?”

Haru doesn’t speak, but one dark eyebrow comes up, just slightly. Against the blank canvas of his expression it speaks as loudly as a shout.

Rin laughs, even though the sound comes out weaker than he intends. He brings his free hand up to his face, drags his hair back from his face like it’ll bring his composure back with it, but it doesn’t, and when he looks back down Haru is still staring at him like he’s  _waiting_  for Rin to come forward into his mouth, and Rin can’t resist that offer any more than he can ever resist Haru. “Okay,” he finally says. When he pushes at Haru’s head the other boy comes forward instantly, drops his gaze to Rin’s stomach instead of his face, and as he comes forward he closes his mouth so his lips drag warm and wet over the redhead’s length. He hesitates as his mouth bumps up against the base of Rin’s cock, pauses to drag his tongue up over the other boy, like he’s licking moisture off his skin, like Rin’s  _candy_ , and the redhead whines and has to throw his arm out to brace himself against the row of lockers as Haru starts to draw back.

The other boy sets a maddeningly slow pace. It has a slow rhythm to it, Rin can feel the logic under the movement, but even to start there’s heat and wet but not  _enough_ , not enough friction or force or speed to Haru’s movements, so every shift of the other boy’s mouth starts to feel more teasing than no contact at all would be. But Rin can’t remember how to talk, can’t remember how to blink away from the sight of Haru moving on him, and then the other boy lets one of his hands go from Rin’s hip and reaches down for the front of his own swimsuit.

“Oh fuck, Haru,” Rin blurts, exclamation overriding his lack of coherency, and Haru looks up at him with those ocean-blue eyes, and doesn’t look away, so Rin can see the way his eyelashes flutter as he closes his fingers around himself. Haru makes a sound far back in his throat, too soft for Rin to hear but enough that he can feel the hum of vibration through the other boy’s mouth, and Rin’s hand against Haru’s hair forms into a fist to hold him steady and he bucks forward without thinking at all.

Rin worries he’s hurt Haru as soon as he thrusts forward. It’s instinct more than anything else; Haru’s not moving  _fast_  enough or  _hard_  enough, Rin absolutely cannot watch the other boy jerking himself off and stand this slow build. But he’s holding the other’s head still so he can’t pull away, and he can feel how far back in Haru’s mouth he’s sliding, and he’s jerking back almost before he starts moving.

“Ah, shit, I’m sorry --” but Haru’s not pulling away, he’s still watching Rin’s face and looking utterly unperturbed. When the redhead hesitates, staring down at him, Haru closes his lips tighter, lets his eyes flutter shut and drags his tongue up over Rin’s length, slow and taunting so Rin can feel the faint hum of pleasure in the back of the other boy’s throat.

“ _Fuck_.” Haru’s angling his head back, pushing into Rin’s hold on his hair like he’s  _encouraging_  him, and then he slides his legs farther apart and speeds the motion of his hand, lets his mouth come open around a groan, and Rin doesn’t care if that’s sincere reaction or deliberate to draw a reaction from him or both. He tightens his fingers against Haru’s hair, locks out his arm against the lockers, and this time when he rocks forward the motion is smooth and deliberate. Haru hums in half encouragement and half appreciation, opens his mouth a little wider and shifts the angle of his head so Rin can slide forward more smoothly, and Rin groans and stops being careful. Haru doesn’t protest the other’s movement; Rin can see the haze of pleasure coming up behind Haru’s blue eyes, the motion of his hand climbing up into his shoulder until Rin can watch the rhythm of the friction under Haru’s skin without even properly seeing what the other boy is doing to himself.

“Haru,” he says, and his voice is unrecognizable, like he’s stepped back to the desperation he leaned years ago to keep from his voice. “Oh my god, Haru, are you --” He hesitates in thrusting forward into the other boy’s mouth, and Haru shudders, his eyes go entirely out of focus for a moment. Rin can feel the shake of pleasure through Haru’s mouth, can see it run straight through Haru’s shoulders; he doesn’t move, doesn’t even think about resuming his motion until Haru sucks in a breath through his nose and blinks his eyes back into focus on Rin’s face, his expression hazy and warm and dripping with visible pleasure.

“Oh  _god_ ,” Rin half-wails, and Haru is just reaching up to replace his sticky fingers on Rin’s hip when he thrusts forward again. Rin can feel Haru smiling, even if the expression is lost to the other’s parted lips, like he’s plugged in directly to the other boy’s reaction. Haru’s still  _breathing_  hard, even, Rin can feel his inhales coming fast against the other boy’s skin, and Rin’s own breathing is rushing out of all control, his skin flushing hot and hotter every time Haru blinks at him, every time he feel Haru’s fingers tremble with aftershocks of pleasure. When he thrusts forward Haru’s head rocks back, the other boy makes a faint noise at the back of his throat, and all the tension is Rin’s body relaxes into a single breath of calm.

“Haru,” he says, sounding perfectly clear even to his own ears. “I’m going to come, you might --” and Haru’s hands close hard on his hips, Haru pulls Rin in as far as he’ll go, and when Rin groans and starts to come over Haru’s tongue the other boy shuts his eyes, and Rin can feel him start to smile.

Rin’s shaky on his feet as Haru pulls away; only the arm bracing him keeps him upright, and when the other boy gets to his feet to fit himself back between the redhead and the lockers Rin loops his arm around Haru’s shoulders to let most of his weight drop onto the other boy. Haru’s hands come around to his back, and Rin can feel him smile even before the redhead turns his head and kisses the side of Haru’s neck.

“We have another joint practice next week,” he suggests, shutting his eyes so he can let the warmth of Haru’s skin and the sound of Haru’s breathing fill his senses.

The arms against his waist draw tighter, Haru pulling him in closer. “That’s too long. Do you have practice tomorrow?”

“Only until six,” Rin says, starting to smile even before Haru huffs like everything’s been decided and says, “Come over afterward.”

Rin thinks about teasing him, just to see if he can get a laugh or another smile, but he’s too comfortable and too heavy with satisfaction to come up with anything, so instead he just chuckles against Haru’s skin and says, “Okay” before kissing him again.


End file.
